You Still Amaze Me!
by Mickey Mouse 2010
Summary: Roy and Ed have just moved in together, Roy adores Ed but Ed can't see why how will Roy explain his feelings! - please if you read this, review please


**You Still Amaze Me!**

**Warning – this is yaoi designed and wuvved by lots of fan girls around the world – and there is fluff! Lots and lots of fluff so enjoy XD**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of full metal alchemist ****but if I did I would be the happiest fan girl ever :P**

**Anyways on with the story x**

Roy stood staring at the countertop cooking his and Ed's dinner before he realised he was yet again thinking of the short blonde who was currently occupying his living room.

"I just noticed Ed, I am constantly thinking about you, especially at work, and Riza is going to end up shooting me soon" Roy called to Ed from the kitchen.

"Do you know how cheesy that sounded old man" Ed called back from the living room causing Roy to turn back to the cooking and smirk to himself.

"Hey I know you laughing at me in there, do you want me to come beat you up?" Ed yelled causing Roy's signature smirk to be replaced by a playful grin.

At the sudden outburst, Roy's playful grin turned into a smile full of laughter, he hadn't felt this good in weeks, and he couldn't quite tell if this sudden happiness was because of Ed's outburst, or if it was the fact that earlier the same day, Ed had agreed to move into his small modern townhouse with him.

"What are you smiling about" Ed asked appearing in the doorway "Is it because you loooove me" Ed said smirking, mockingly.

"What if it was for that exact reason?" Roy said pulling Ed into a tight warm embrace.

"Then I would have to say your an idiot" Ed mumbled, staring down at the hard cold tiled floor.

Roy pulled out of the embrace, and stared in disbelief at Ed "Only I can make that decision Fullmetal"

"Hmmm, you're too far up your own arse to even see that decision, let alone make it" Ed said laughing.

Roy looked down at Ed as a mischievous grin spread across his face, he grabbed one of Ed's arms and swung him around so both his arms were supporting his full weight by pressing on the wall and Roy was behind him breathing lustfully in his ear.

"I do believe you made a wrong judgement there Fullmetal"

"Oh yer, what would that be Roy" Ed growled trying to keep his voice strong as Roy's velvet voice wound its way into his ear and he felt his knees buckle.

"I think you'll find you meant I'm too far up your own arse Ed" (XD)

Ed spun around so quickly, taking out a chair along with him and managing to whip Roy in the face with his long plait. His cheeks were as bright red as his coat and his breath was coming hard as he tried to calm the pace.

"Shut up idiot" Ed screamed, his voice raising an octave or two above its normal tone. Roy just laughed and stared at Ed, his eyes wild, as he saved the moment where he had stopped the young man in his tracks.

"Oh you think it's so funny do you?" Ed growled, as he rugby tackled himself, and Roy, in a heap, to the floor. Roy tried to get up, but Ed acted faster, and before he could even sit up, Ed had swung his leg over, so he was sitting, on Roy's torso, his knees placed either side of Roy's hips, Ed looked down at Roy, grinning like a Cheshire cat "not so funny now is it?" Ed said, firmly pinning him down, and placing his hands on Roy's chest.

"Get off Fullmetal" Roy moaned, his tone suddenly turning icy and cold.

"Make me" Ed chuckled, bending his head down to place his lips against Roy's.

Roy let out a small gasp of shock, as a small pink tongue darted out and ran the full length of his bottom lip. Roy let Ed's tongue enter his mouth but he wasn't about to let Ed have all the fun, "he would win" he thought as he pushed back Ed's tongue and pushed his own into Ed's mouth savouring the taste that was purely Ed. Ed tasted like honey, pure, sweet and golden, it filled his mouth and excited his taste buds whilst the smell of oil and metal mixed and filled his nose, electrifying all his senses and bringing them to life.

Ed let out a small purr of pleasure as Roy's tongue started to explore the dark cavern, the older male was an expert, he ran his tongue over every inch of the roof of Ed's mouth distracting the youth as he sucked the soft bottom lip of his lover into his mouth igniting mores moans of pleasure from the boy. Roy rolled them over so it was him on top instead of Ed; at the same time he deepened the kiss into one that was much more passionate than before. They kissed for god knows how long, when Roy pulled away, panting hard. Ed sat up, and chuckled at his lover, his lips slightly red and swollen from their previous action and a dust of red on his honey tanned cheeks, to Roy, Ed looked beautiful and perfect, with the sun reflecting off his hair making it look more golden than it ever had.

"You look exhausted Roy, I'll make some coffee" Ed said sliding out from under his lover and getting up. Roy sat up still slightly dazed and breathless. The cold kitchen floor felt very hard and icy against his bum and he whimpered as he noticed the disappearance of his lover.

"What are you doing? I told you I was making coffee" Roy spun around quickly causing himself to sway slightly with dizziness; he looked to find Ed smiling at him, holding out two big mugs of coffee. Roy stood up, taking the mug nearest him from Ed's hand.

"Thank you" Roy said smiling back. He went through to the living room with Ed following behind him. He sat down on the black leather sofa, taking a sip of the hot, black liquid, relishing in the feel of it sliding easily down his throat.

Ed joined him on the sofa and snuggled into Roy's lap, resting his head on Roy's shoulder. Roy brought his hand up and untied the band in Ed's hair causing the hair to fall down Ed's back, Roy ran his hand through the golden, cascading locks, loving the silky feeling of it between his un-gloved fingers, whilst Ed's eyes closed and he hummed a sigh of content peacefulness, they stayed like that till suddenly Ed pushed himself up and stood with his back facing Roy's confused expression.

"What's wrong Ed" Roy asked concern melting into his usual cool facade.

"Why did you ask me to move in with you" Ed said turning to face Roy.

"Because I love you" Roy stated shock visual on his face.

"Why?" Ed mouthed clearly puzzled. A foreign emotion suddenly became present on the younger's face, something Roy hardly ever saw in Ed and it scared him. Ed moved back to the sofa and sat down, his head resting in his flesh hand whilst his auto mail reflected the dim light from the lamp and Ed's now hollow eyes.

"I can't understand it" Ed practically screamed, slamming his mug down on the table and sloshing coffee over the smooth wooden surface.

"Why me Roy?" Ed sighed, trapping away the foreign emotion in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Roy said.

"Doesn't matter, I'm going to bed" Ed muttered turning to walk out the door

"Why won't you talk to me" Roy said standing up and glaring at Ed "you don't have to close off your feelings from everyone all the time" he crossed the room and pulled Ed into an embrace. Ed struggled in the hold pushing against Roy until he finally broke free staring up into Roy's face.

"Your amazing Roy" Ed mumbled looking at the floor " I can't see why you would want to be with someone like me when you could have anyone you want" Ed said finally feeling defeat and letting Roy pull him into a close hug.

Roy bent his head down so his forehead rested against Ed's, his hand cupping Ed's chin making honey, amber eyes stare into his own obsidian ones.

"You are everything to me Ed, that's why I'm with you, it's because you're the most important person in the world to me. I LOVE YOU!"

Ed stood open mouthed, staring at the wall behind Roy's head.

"Cat got your tongue" Roy chuckled as Ed's mouth slammed shut.

"N..o I I I... I don't know what to say" Ed stammered blushing like a 15 year old school girl.

"How about I love you Roy"

Ed snapped his eyes up suddenly daggers present in them as he glared at Roy "How about I am still speechless"

"and why is that" Roy inquired, a smile becoming present on his lips.

"I still don't understand it" Ed said, smiling impishly at the floor.

"fine then" Roy smirked, playing along with the chibi's game "how about you amaze me Ed, you have the most casual way of making everyone happy without even trying and you can always make me laugh even when you come storming into my office to moan (and do other things we will not discuss), you are full of energy and life and you are so determined in everything you do, and you have a smile that can light up a room" Roy smiled, tilting the boys chin upwards " and to top it off every morning from now on when I wake up, I will feel like I have my own personal sunshine laying next to me" Roy finished, bending his head down to meet Ed's small pink lips in a feather light kiss. The kiss deepened, Ed's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of passionate red and they both felt their knees give way as they stole each other's breathe and fell to the sofa.

Roy pulled out the kiss, panting hard.

"Roy" Ed whispered, his words only just reaching Roy's ears "Thank you" Ed smiled a small genuine smile at his senior officer and snuggled up into Roy's heat, shivering slightly. Roy pulled the ivory fluffy blanket of the back of the sofa and placed it over them.

"You know Roy even though your useless at your job, have the worse ladies man reputation in central and have the most hilarious hate – hate relationship with rain, you still amaze me"

"Love you to Ed" Roy said smiling

"Love you Roy" Ed murmured nodding off to sleep

"hmmm you know if we amaze each other this much, maybe a wedding is around the corner Ed, I think I might go ring shopping soon" Roy grinned intertwining his and Ed's hands together as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**So people what did you think? did you like it? did you hate it? I would love to know your opinion of it so reviews are highly appreciated XD love you all**

**Thank you for reading **

**Micky xx**


End file.
